winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
WOLVES
The Gray wolf is a carnivore that kills other female wolves that are mated with the same males they are mated with. This may make their care-taking difficult. They enjoy enrichment objects and require about ten squares in space for each gray wolf, but the initial amount of space should be 45 squares. They enjoy swimming. They have a pregnancy time of sixteen days, and are pups for two months before growing into adults and their whole expected lifespan is around eight months. They usually birth twins and have a rather high conception chance. Many people find the fact that female wolves attack each other to be highly inconvenient, and criticize this detail with the belief that it is inaccurate, though studies on wolves conflict and many answers to the question that are often brought up may be inaccurate. A workaround for female wolves killing each other is to place one female and one male in the exhibit and wait for them to breed, as they will not kill their own children. They may split off and develop their own packs. 265px-Frostwolf.png|FrostWolf 350px-Timberwolf.png|Timberwolf Arctic_Wolf_(Wild_Kratts).png|Arctic Wolves (wild Kratts) Tibetan Wolves.jpg|Tibetan Wolves Savage Wolf.jpg|Savage Wolf TWT_Wolves.jpg|Grey wolves (the Wild thornberry) Frozen-Arctic-wolves.jpg|Arctic wolves (Frozen) Gray_Wolf_(Wild_Kratts).png|Grey wolves (Wild Kratts) BatB_2017_Arctic_Wolves.png|Arctic Wolves (Beauty and the beast 2017) Masontheleopard 026.JPG|Dire Wolf Masonthetrex 161.JPG|Dire Wolf From Legend of Spyro Masonthetrex 055.JPG|Dire wolf (Prince tom) 024.JPG|Dire Wolf Pellucidar Masonthetrex 042.JPG|Grey Wolf (prince tom) Hyrulian Wolves.png|Hyrulian Wolves Wolves.png|Gransys wolves Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2744.jpg|The Seeonee wolf pack Moon wolves.jpg|Moon Wolf Winter Wolf.jpg|Winter Wolf Garm Wolf ( Tales of the Abyss ) ©.jpg|Garm Wolf 74406102uL57A_display.jpg|Fury wolf 74406290srqaU_display.jpg|berserian Winter Wolf Battle wolf.png|BATTLE WOLF 300px-Wolf_Symphonia.png|symphonian Wolf Nova Wolf.jpg|NOVA WOLF Spice and Wolf - 12 - Large 11.jpg|Grey Wolves (spice and wolf) Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1286.jpg|Eurasian Wolf download (6).jpg|Loth-Wolf Wolves_(1).png|ARABIAN WOLVES Magiwolves.png|Magiwolves 280px-Ferocious Wild Wolf.png|Ferocious Wild Wolf 280px-Trained Wolf.png|Trained Wolf Wolf.jpg|Vicious Wolf Dbwfwi003.jpg|Bloody Wolves S2e20 Wolves howling.png|Ooo Land Wolves Dark Woods Wolves.jpg|Dark Woods Wolves 800px-Wolf 1.jpg|Hyborian Wolf Wolf1.jpg Wolves website.jpg Ancient Corrupted Wolf.jpg Corrupted Wolf.jpg|Corrupted Wolf TESV Wolves.png Ice Wolf (Skyrim).png Pit Wolf.png|Pit Wolf Race wolf.jpg A wilderwolf.png A war wolf.png A tainted wolf.jpg A Zek war wolf.jpg Savage weald wolf.jpg A black wolf.png A grimy wolf.png An enraged wolf.png An arena wolf.png An ash wolf (1).jpg An alpha ice wolf.jpg Cold-Footed_Wolf.png|Cold-Footed Wolf Sky_Wolf.png|Cloud Wolf hqdefault (16).jpg|NAVA and his clan Plains wolf.jpg|Plains Wolf Wolves (2).png|polar regions wolves 800px-Wolf_Image.jpg|Berk Wolf maxresdefault (87).jpg|Tame pirate Wolf download (67).jpg|atlas Wolf 47584779_809187656087850_8871560918667870761_n.jpg|atlas Black Wolf 250px-Desert_Wolf.png|Barren Lands Desert wolf The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_wolfs_3_on.jpg Tw3_journal_wolf.png tomb_raider_2013_wolf_original_bones_by_thefil-d6gffx2.jpg Ciri_KW_Wolf_b.png The-Witcher-3-Screenshot-Wolves.jpg Atlas gray wolf.png Mexican wolves.png Arabian wolves.png Arctic wolf.png Tibetan wolf.png Indian wolf.jpg Primal-Trailer-Genndy-Tartakovsky (1).png 167518-brave-the-search-for-spirit-dancer-playstation-2-screenshot.jpg Brave the search for spirit dancer image24.jpg 167518-brave-the-search-for-spirit-dancer-playstation-2-screenshot (1).jpg 357416-brave-the-search-for-spirit-dancer-screenshot.jpg Twin-tailed_Wolf_(Anime) (1).png|Twin-tailed Wolf Turokgc_screen017-1- (1).jpg|Lost land Dire Wolves dragons_rescue_riders_e4_wolves_by_giuseppedirosso_ddhhpss.jpg|Berk wolves Wolf beast.PNG|Chima wolf primal__saber_tooth_wolf_by_kingrexy_dditq4q-pre.jpg|Sabertooth Dire Wolf 400px-BlackDesertOnlineWolf.jpg Ic 04005.png Ic 04029.png Ic 04172.png|Serendia Wolf Role in the Series Gransys wolves, Savage Wolves, Bloody wolves, and Fury Wolves Are Members of Emperor Neceron's army Dark wolves Are Members of Acnologia's Army Polar regions Wolves are the Members of Scar's army There are variety of wolves in Ash's pack that lived in the Pride Lands Grey Wolves, Arctic Wolves, Eurasian Wolves are the Members of Shere Khan's army Domino has Wolves roam the forest with many other kinds of animals. Category:Creatures Category:Mammal Category:Dog Category:Emperor Neceron's Empire Category:Emperor Neceron's Army Category:Acnologia's Empire Category:Scar's minions Category:Scar's minion Category:Scar's army Category:Scar's Minions Category:Shere khan's minions Category:Shere khan's army Category:Berk Category:Celtonion Category:Atlantis Category:Ash's Pack Category:Narnia